New Year and Birthday
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Ulang tahun yang berbarengan dengan tahun baru bukankah hal yang menyenangkan? itulah yang Sungmin rasakan. Namun semua member melupakannya. tapi? apa benar semuanya benar-benar lupa? mau update waktu ulang tahun sungmin dan tahun baru, tapi nggak kesampaian. jadi baru sekarang. ff absurd yang kesekian, RnR please


New Year and Birthday

~:Super Junior 15:~

30 Desember 2013

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini kami semua baru saja selesai latihan. Aku memerhatikan wajah para member satu per satu. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirku. Namun, langsung sirna karena hanya ada 'beberapa' member saja. "YAK! Aku lelah! Jangan ganggu aku!" sentak Kangin hyung saat Kyuhyun mengganggunya, "Aish! Hyung, kau tak seru sama sekali!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, aku hanya tertawa.

Ryeowook datang dengan nampan penuh berisi camilan. Shindong hyung dan Eunhyuk langsung berebut, belum juga Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang ikut-ikutan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tertawa bersama Kangin hyung dan Siwon saat mendapati Ryeowook yang kepayahan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, "Mana Chullie hyung?" tanyaku, Siwon menunjuk arah kamar mandi, "Mandi. Katanya badanya lengket semua...!" ucap Siwon, aku mengangguk.

Kalau diamati, semakin lama dorm yang dulunya ramai sekarang menjadi sepi –walau sebenarnya masih 'ramai'-

"Aku merindukan mereka. Teukie hyung, Hangeng ge, Sungie hyung, dan Kibummie. Zhoumi dan Henry juga..." keluhku pelan, "Apa tahun baru nanti kita hanya merayakannya dengan member seadanya? Tanpa mereka?" tanya Donghae pelan, kami semua diam. **TING! TONG! TING! TONG! **Ryeowook dengan segera membuka pintu, "Hwaaa! Zhoumi ge, Henry-ah!" seru Ryeowook.

Zhoumi dan Henry memasuki ruang tengah setelah meletakkan barang-barang di kamar mereka. "YAK! Chullie hyung! Ppalliwa!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi, "Sabar, Hyuk!" kesal Heechul hyung, kami semua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "YAK! Kangin hyung itu punyaku!" seru Kyuhyun saat cup cake miliknya diambil Kangin hyung, "Salah sendiri dibiarin di situ!" balas Kangin hyung sambil memakan cup cake Kyuhyun tanpa peduli pada si maknae yang mengamuk.

"_Benarkah kalau merayakannya hanya dengan beberapa member saja. Tidak bisakah mereka pulang barang sebentar saja?"_ gumamku pelan.

**-Sungmin POV end-**

-Super Junior-

**Normal POV**

Night

10.00 p.m

Saat semua sudah pada tidur. Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya, dia –Kyuhyun- mengendap pelan-pelan keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sungmin menuju dapur dimana ternyata member lain belum pada tidur.

"Bagaimana? Sungmin hyung sudah tidur?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kita tetap pada rencana?" tanya Heechul, Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tapi kalau kau dibunuh olehnya kami tak akan ikut campur, oke?!" ucap Shindong, "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'mereka'?" tanya Zhoumi, Henry tersenyum ceria membuat semua member menatapnya bingung, "Aku sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari..." ucap Henry, semua mengernyit bingung dengan penuturan Henry, "Maksudmu apa sih?" tanya Kangin, Henry mendengus, "Aish! Aku sudah mengurus 'mereka' sejak jauh-jauh hari!" ucap Henry kesal, semua mengangguk paham, "EH?!" lalu terkejut. Henry memutar bola matanya malas. "Bagaimana dengan Teukie dan Sungie?" tanya Heechul, "Gampang...!" ucap Henry, "...penuh pengorbanan!" lanjut Henry, tapi-"Ada apa, Henry-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk, "Ji Fan ge yang cukup sulit!" ucap Henry, semua bingung hingga –"Aku tahu! Itu akan jadi urusanku!" ucap Donghae, semua menghembuskan nafas lega, "Baiklah! Kita mulai besok!" seru Kyuhyun.

-Super Junior-

31 Desember 2013

07.00 a.m

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, "EH?!" dia terkejut saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun di kasur sebelah, "Kemana bocah itu? Jarang sekali~" ucap Sungmin. Dia melangkah mendekati meja Kyuhyun, "Bahkan PSPnya juga tak dibawa..." gumam Sungmin, namun- **CKLEK!** Kyuhyun masuk dengan handuk yang mengalung di lehernya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, Sungmin terlonjak kaget, "Oh, Kyu! Tidak ada. Sudah aku mandi dulu!" ucap Sungmin dan berlalu dari kamar menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun dan tawa kecil Kyuhyun.

Di meja makan tak seperti biasanya yang sudah terisi, sekarang masih kosong. "Lho? Wookie? Kamu tak masak?" tanya Sungmin, Ryeowook yang baru masuk dapur dengan menggunakan headset mengacuhkan Sungmin dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan, "Wookie-ah?" panggil Sungmin lagi, namun tetap tak ada respon.

"Ahh! Pantas!" Sungmin melepas headset tersebut dari telinga Ryeowook, "Aish! Siapa sih?!" sungut Ryeowook sebal karena kegiatannya diganggu. Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook padanya, "Ah err- mian Wookie. Aku hanya tanya, kau tak masak hari ini?" ucap dan tanya Sungmin, Ryeowook menggeleng dan kembali memasang headset tersebut, "Kalau hyung lapar, bikin sendiri saja sana!" ucap Ryeowook ketus, membuat Sungmin cukup terkejut. "Ahh err- ne mian..." ucap Sungmin dan kemudian berbalik untuk memasak, tanpa menyadari senyum jahil Ryeowook, "Mian hyung..." gumamnya pelan.

Semua member tak lama kemudian sudah duduk manis di meja makan, "Emm, hyung! Sepertinya aku tak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama kalian, aku... aku mau pulang, sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi eomma dan hyungku..." ucap Donghae, Heechul mengangguk lesu, "Sayang..." ucapnya. "Aku juga. Eomma memintaku pulang untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama...!" ucap Eunhyuk, "Aish! Mian, sebenarnya kami kemari hanya untuk kemarin saja, kami harus kembali sekarang. Mian..." ucap Zhoumi penuh penyesalan, Henry mengangguk setuju dengan raut wajah benar-benar menyesal. "Aku ada rencana merayakan tahun baru bersama keluarga..." ucap Kangin. Shindong mengangguk, "Aku juga...!" ucap Shindong. "Aku harus ke bandara menjemput 'saudaraku' dan merayakan tahun baru bersama..." ucap Siwon. Sungmin yang mendengar itu memasang wajah tak suka beberapa saat. _"Mereka lupa ulang tahunku yang bersamaan dengan tahun baru? Aku harus merayakannya sendiri? Abeoji dan eomma juga Sungjin tengah tak ada di rumah..." _batin Sungmin. Semua member sudah berencana merayakan tahun baru dengan keluarga masing-masing.

Semua member sudah pergi dengan barang masing-masing, kamar-kamar sudah dikunci oleh pemiliknya kecuali kamar Sungmin-Kyuhyun yang masih dihuni Sungmin. "Aku harus melakukan apa sekarang?" gumam Sungmin lesu. "Mereka lupa semua. Bahkan Donghae sekalipun!" kesal Sungmin.

-Super Junior-

Incheon Airport

Siwon memang menjemput saudaranya. Namun yang dimaksud 'saudara' adalah- "Siwon-ah!" seorang namja berkulit tan berlari menghampiri Siwon, membuat si empunya tersenyum senang, "Hangeng ge!" serunya. Yap! Yang dimaksud saudara oleh Siwon adalah Hangeng. Tan Hangeng.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hangeng. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Uh-hm, baik! Kau sendiri, ge?" tanya Siwon, Hangeng tersenyum kecil, "Sama denganmu. Yang lain baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Hangeng, Siwon mengangguk. "Kau tak lupa ini hari apa, bukan?" tanya Siwon, Hangeng mengangguk, "Saat mendengar penjelasan Henry, aku harus menahan hasratku untuk tidak mengatakan ucapan selamat pada Sungmin!" ucap Hangeng, Siwon terkekeh dan mengangguk, "Ini ide dari Kyuhyun yang disetujui oleh Donghae!" ucap Siwon, Hangeng mengangguk paham.

-Super Junior-

Basecamp

Heechul dan Kangin memasuki basecamp militer tersebut, "Ahh! Hyung, aku tak mau!" ucap Kangin, Heechul memelototinya. "Aish! Ne ne...!" Kangin mengalah kemudian. "Ehm! Em, permisi!" ucap Kangin, seorang tentara itu berbalik dan menatap Kangin, "Oh! Youngwoon-ah! Ada apa?" tanya tentara tersebut, "Ehmm... begini, aku dan Heechul-sshi kemari karena kami diminta oleh seseorang untuk membawa dua orang dari basecamp ke dorm, untuk hari ini dan tahun baru. 2 Januari kami kembalikan!" jelas Kangin, Heechul mengangguk. "Hem? Seseorang? Apa yang kalian maksud namja dengan pipi seperti mochi itu?" tanya si tentara, Kangin dan Heechul mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar! Jungsoo-sshi dan Jongwoon-sshi, kan yang kalian maksud?" tanya si tentara, Heechul dan Kangin mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi mereka keluar!" ucap si tentara. Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang dimaksud keluar. "Hwaa~ Teukie hyung! Sungie hyung!"/ "Teukie-ah! Sungie-ah!" ucap Kangin dan Heechul bersamaan, dan mereka berpelukkan. "Baiklah, kamsahamnida! Kami permisi!"-"Neee~"

-Super Junior-

Donghae's side

Namja manis itu kini tengah mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian namja yang dia tunggu datang, "Hae-hyung!" namja tampan yang memanggilnya membuat dirinya menoleh ke belakang, seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya, "Bummie!" serunya ceria. "Hahh... hahh... hahh... mian lama!" ucap Kibum, Donghae mengangguk. "Kajja!" Kibum mengikuti Donghae. (Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, hanya Donghae dan Tuhan juga Author yang tahu. #peace)

-Super Junior-

Kyuhyun's place

Shindong, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Henry tengah mendekor sebuah tempat. Mereka menggunakan Kona Bean sebagai tempat untuk perayaan tahun baru. "Zhoumi-ya! Bantu aku! Ini terlalu tinggi!" ucap Eunhyuk, Zhoumi mendekati Eunhyuk dan membantu memasang pita tersebut. "Ini ditaruh dimana, Wookie?" tanya Shindong pada Ryeowook, "Di sana akan terlihat lebih bagus!" ucap Ryeowook, Shindong membawa pot bunga tersebut menuju pojok ruangan yang dimaksud Ryeowook. "Li Xu geee~ bantu aku!" seru Henry yang disibukkan oleh pernak-pernik untuk tahun baru. Kyuhyun mengatur letak kursi-kursi dan meja-meja yang akan digunakan. Selagi mereka sibuk, para eommadeul dan saudara peremuan mereka membantu memasak, para abeojideul dan saudara laki-laki mereka membantu Kyuhyun menata kursi dan meja.

Tak lama kemudian datang Siwon-Hangeng. Leeteuk-Heechul-Yesung-Kangin. Dan, Kibum-Donghae. "Hwaa~ akhirnya kalian datang juga! Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun. Orang-orang yang baru datang itu dengan segera membantu.

-Super Junior-

Sungmin's side

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir, dan sekarang malam telah datang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun, namja manis bergigi kelinci ini tetap tak bergerak dari depan jendela. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, "Aku harus melakukan apa? Apa aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku dan tahun baru sendirian begini?" gumam Sungmin.

Tepat pukul sebelas malam, ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. "Uh-uhm? Sungjin?" gumam Sungmin bingung.

_**From : Sungjin**_

_**To : Sungminnie hyung**_

_**Subject : Kona Bean**_

'_**Hyung, cepat datang, eoh?! Aku menunggumu!'**_

Sungmin mendesah lelah dan dengan segera menyambar jaket, topi, syal dan maskernya. Sudah siap dia dengan segera keluar dari dorm. Batinnya bertanya penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya?

-Super Junior-

Sungmin sampai di Kona Bean yang gelap, "Sungjin mau mengerjaiku, eh?" geramnya tak suka. Namun –**GREP! **"Hmmmph!"

Sungmin membuka matanya, dan hanya gelap yang dia lihat. "Ada apa? Kenapa aku?" – "Aish! LEPASKAN AKUUU!" sentak Sungmin tak suka. Dia memang bukan Donghae yang takut gelap, tapi disekap dalam keadaan seperti ini siapa yang tak kesal. Tapi! "Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal dengan bau parfum milik namja yang membekapku tadi, tapi siapa ya? Yang pasti dia lebih tinggi dariku!" ucap Sungmin. **TENG! TENG! TENG! **Bunyi jam yang berdetak itu menandakan pergantian tahun telah datang, dan juga ulang tahunnya. Namun –**CTEK! Shingg~ **"Happy New Year! Saengil Chukkae Uri Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin menatap tak percaya dimana 'saudara-saudara'nya dan keluarga besar Super Junior berkumpul mengelilinginya. "M, mwo? I, ini?" semua tersenyum kecil, "Nee... mianhae, ne?" ucap Heechul, Kyuhyun maju sambil membawa roti ulang tahun, Ryeowook menyalakan lilinnya, "Nah, ucapkan permintaanmu sebelum meniup lilinnya hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, dia menutup matanya tak lama kemudian membukanya kembali dan meniup lilinnya, **PROK! PROK! PROK! / TREET! TREET! TREET! **Bunyi tepukan tangan dan disusul tiupan terompet membuat senyum Sungmin semakin lebar, dan lelehan air matanya semakin deras. "Jangan menangis, chagi!" ucap Eomma Sungmin, Sungmin memeluk eommanya. "Kamsahamnida!" ucap Sungmin serak. "Ini adalah ulang tahun, tahun baru, dan hadiah terindah dalam hidupku!" ucap Sungmin, semuanya tersenyum senang.

-Super Junior-

"Ide konyol siapa ini?" tanya Sungmin. Sekarang member Super Junior ada di spot yang berbeda dengan keluarga-keluarga mereka. "Ide Kyuhyun yang disetujui Donghae!" jawab semuanya kompak, KyuHae hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Kalian tahu! Kalian berhasil membuatku tak memiliki semangat selama seharian ini!" seru Sungmin kesal, "Berarti kami berhasil membuat kejutan untukmu hyung!" ucap Donghae, Sungmin memukul pelan kepala Donghae, "Sukses membuatku nyaris mati kesepian!" sungut Sungmin kesal, semuanya tertawa. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa Teukie hyung dan Sungie hyung diizinkan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, "Itu semua karena kerja keras Henry!" ucap Leeteuk. Sungmin tersenyum, "Gomawo, Henry-ah!" ucap Sungmin, Henry mengangguk. "Lalu Bummie?" tanya Sungmin, "Itu karena Hae hyung!" ucap Kibum. "Hae?" tanya Sungmin, Kibum mengangguk, "Tak usah berterima kasih hyung! Yang penting adalah hari ini kita berkumpul bersama lagi!" ucap Donghae percaya diri. Sungmin menjitak kepala Donghae lagi namun setelahnya memeluk Donghae sayang.

"Ne, kau benar! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu! Walau hanya sementara saja!" ucap Sungmin, namun- "Siapa yang membekapku tadi?" tanya Sungmin kesal, Zhoumi mengangkat tangannya, "Aku dimintai tolong Kyuhyun! Jangan salahkan aku!" ucap Zhoumi saat Sungmin menatapnya tajam, "Mati kau Kyu!" Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang kabur mengelilingi Kona Bean diiringi tawa yang lain.

-End-


End file.
